Tainted Red Mask
by BrightDarkness-2013
Summary: Just a little story about Turkey. Turkey isn't acting like himself and Greece wants to find out why. Not a slash unless people think it should be.


**Hey. I did this because I was bored. It was 1 in the morning and I was bored and I figured Turkey's personality would be easy to warp sooo... enjoy if you can.**

Of course. The only meeting he was invited to and now he along with everyone else was stuck here. Stuck in a building, though decently sized, with a great many others so far away from home. Well I suppose that's what he gets for coming to a meeting and more so trying to socialize than work. He had bad luck and that was that. Why he thought coming to a meeting when it was placed in Russia was a good idea was beyond him. Why was it in Russia in the first place anyway? What was the point? What was the meeting about anyway. Meh, didn't matter really. Nothing mattered now. Nothing besides the fact that he was stuck here and the bloody snowstorm wouldn't Stop. He really needed to get back and he couldn't. Though he knew that staring out the window at the snowstorm wouldn't make it stop he kept at the task.

* * *

Day three and I was sure I was going to lose it. I was never going to do this again. Screw being recognized. Screw socializing. Screw everything. This was interfering with everything. I needed to feel the silver on my skin. I needed to see the lovely crimson color. I shifted and my foot tapped over and over on the carpeted surface. I could practically feel the need burning at my wrists. My worlds fading. It was difficult to not look at my wrists. Difficult not to check and see if they vanished.

What was I going to do? If I didn't get out soon I was going to lose it. They were going to find out. I couldn't let that happen because then TRNC would find out and I couldn't do that to the kid. I mean he was worried. I could tell he knew something was up. I mean he was bright and he could see the patterns I tried so desperately to scramble. He could see it and it was only a matter of time before he caught me in the act really. So I needed to be more careful. Maybe I could send him off somewhere for a night every once in awhile because I had 'work' to do that was important… Sure that would raise suspicion in him, but he was already suspicious so that wouldn't matter too much. I mean I just needed him out for a little while so I could release my stress. My frustration. My sorrow. My anger. I needed time to rebuild myself. Just a little while.

"Hey."

I jumped at the voice.

"Hm? Greece?"

This was unexpected. What did he want? To yell at me again for the past? I wasn't in the mood for it. I waited as I chewed on the inside of my cheek. His response was as slow as usual. Seeming to drag on forever and that just worsened my mood. I really needed a session of stress relief with a shiny blade. Lovely silver dragging on flesh. Taking the pain away emotionally and turning it physical. The feel of pain was so expected I relished in the feeling. The feeling of control. Power. I had control over something and I wasn't hurting anyone doing it. Crimson licking down my arm, caressing it like a loving friend. So warm and welcoming in-

"Turkey."

"What?"

"...You seem out of it."

"Out of it? What's that supposed to mean?" My words were lacking the bite I wanted, but at the moment I was a little too distracted to try much harder.

"That you're not acting like yourself."

"Then who am I acting like?"

He sighed and took a seat next to me. There was silence. The group of people or nations if you'd prefer paid the two of us no mind as they continued to chatter further away. I turned my gaze back the window. The silence continued for an undetermined amount of time as I started getting lost in my thoughts again.

"Are you feeling ill?" He asked and I nearly jumped again.

"Why would you care?"

"Are you?"

"Does my being sick of your presence count?"

"...You've seem less spirited lately." He paid my comment no mind.

"Well I'll have you know I'm fine. So you and your cat can get."

"Really…"

The response was slower than usual making it drag on even longer. I shifted again, preferring the view of the snow over him.

"Is the snow bothering you?"

"No."

"Is it the cold specifically then?"

"No."

My answers were clipped. Honestly the cold was a little irritating, but I could deal with it fine. I just needed-

"Are you homesick?"

"No."

"... Does your behaviour have to do with TRNC?"

"No. What the hell is up with the twenty questions? Why don't you just let me be alone?"

He never had a problem with it before. No one did. I was always alone. Soon enough TRNC would leave me to and join the crowd. I really needed some relief. It was become very evident to myself that I was addicted, but something that allowed me to continue to function and give me my emotions back that I swore I lost over time couldn't be so bad.

His gaze slowly looked me up and down and I spun back around to the window with a huff. He made no move to get up. I did my best to ignore him. The next thing I knew he was reaching out. I swatted his arm away without missing a beat before he could touch me.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"... You never gave me a straight answer. I just wanted to check."

"Check what."

"To see if you were ill."

"I'm not sick." I practically hissed.

"...Are you sure?"

"I'm fine so let it go."

"Will you let me check then?"

"I'm worried about TRNC, ok? I've never been gone this long in a long while so I'm worried about the kid. Got it? So let it go."

"... I've never known your eyes to look so cold for worrying about TRNC."

I didn't respond.

"Your worry is warm… Not icy."

"What the hell do you know about it? What do you know about anything, you cat freak?"

He blinked slowly. Not even reacting to the mild insult that usually would set him off on me.

"This is something else."

"I said let it go."

"... What are you hiding?"

"NoThing."

"Then why are you so defensive?"

"I'm not Defensive. I'm Irritated because You won't leave me Alone."

I thought for a moment that he was going to give up as he didn't say anything for a long while. But as luck would have it, and my luck was bad, he kept at it.

"Since when have you ever wanted solitude?"

"Maybe I like it every once in awhile? Is that so bad?" The hiss returned, but he seemed undaunted.

"I'm sure no one would mind if you went to bed. Everything of importance is done and over with."

I growled lightly, but gave no other answer.

"Does your head hurt?"

"My head is Fine."

"Is it your stomach?"

"Greece." The warning was plain behind my gritted teeth.

"Body aches?"

"Leave me alone before things get out of hand."

"... Let me feel your head."

"Fucking touch me and we're going to have a problem."

"We should get you to bed." He ignored my threat and took a hold of my wrist.

Fear. I jerked my arm free far more violently than I needed to. He didn't appear to notice.

"I told you not to touch me. Can't you get a simple request through that thick skull of yours or does it actually just go all the way through? In one ear and out the other as they say?"

He gave no response so I stood and fled the room. Once I found a quieter room I seated myself in front of the window.

 **I kind of thought a concerned Greece would be cute. I had Russia there, then Cyprus, with different dialog and such of course, but Greece just seemed to fit. Well I hope you enjoyed it so far. I know I'm dark, but there didn't seem to be much love for Turkey that wasn't... you know what I mean and I thought it was sad.**


End file.
